Blood
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: A child shows up in Las Noches and claims to be Ulquiorra's son. The similarities are so obvious, there's no doubt it's the truth, but there is one problem; Ulquiorra has never had any form of a personal relationship with any woman. Now, in order to get answers, Ulquiorra has to earn his trust and learn how to be a parent. Yeah, this will take awhile...rated for future content.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well, this is new...wish me luck! ^^_**

* * *

Blood

**Chapter One**

A figure sat in front of a small device, speaking to it in a rather dulled and rather ashamed tone of voice; one that sounded like an aging male in the midst of maturity. "Nakamaru Hisoka...genius, bitch and devil all wrapped into one; and yet it's my father's kind that is supposed to be evil?" He let out a quick snicker before lowering his hood; black hair outlining pale skin. "If you're watching this, then I've grown to trust you; trust you well-enough to know of the plague that is the entirety of my existence. It starts as the one thing I hate more than any: an experiment. And this one has taken the tole on the lives of both Shinigami and Hollow alike; including yourselves..."

* * *

It was a bleak day in Las Noches. Nothing unusual for the Sexta and Quinto Espada. The pair didn't like each other much but during and after fights, neither minded the latter's presence. This was also because normally, they were fighting each other and got their adrenaline out in a matter of hours. Either the Quinto would barely win or it'd end in a draw; at least, that's what it's been like for the past week. Grimmjow was getting stronger, that much was becoming obvious; all that meant was that Nnoitra had to push himself harder, and in turn, he'd get stronger as well.

The only difference between their regular spars and today was that there were números around them; cheering the fight on and making bets on who would win. The crowd included their fracción, who were interested to see if there were any changes in the two since they had begun sparring with each other. This only made the two fight harder alongside their pumping testosterone.

The fight had lasted for two hours uninterrupted; no clear sign of a winner showing just yet. The crowd watched with excitement as the two continued to exchange; swords clashing and eyes daring the other to use the resurrección. Unbeknownst to anyone their, the fight was not going to end in the way either side had expected...

And whose ending would be the beginning of a whole new game.

A crash was heard at the side of the dome; the alarm blaring as heads turned towards the source of the crash. A figure walked in; his body draped in a dirty, gray cloak that was obviously too big on him. The cloth draping his body had a hood shadowing the entirety of his face, and was covering something the boy had strapped to his shoulder; probably a bag of some kind, and they could see the sword poking at the garment. The best they could make of the male otherwise was he was wearing black boots and that he was no taller than four-and-a-half feet, and was probably a bit shorter.

Nnoitra smirked, excitement blazing through his grey orb. "Didn't you hear, kid? Adults only." He stated almost strictly; interested in how the other would respond.

The head of the figure lifted slightly. "And I take it you're the exception?" He stated more than asked in a dull manner. The crowd chuckled; it looked like they had a new smart ass in the mix.

The Quinto smirked. "Funny. But seriously, kid-get lost! We aren't babysitters, here." And a round snickers came through.

The boy didn't falter nor hesitate, however. "Even if you were, you would fail as miserably; just as you would in combat." Any and all who heard let out a long round of oh's, and Nnoitra's face was more than enough to spell how pissed off he was. "But if you're so sure I need babysitting, why not prove me as the weakling first?" The boy pondered.

Eyes widened at the sight of a challenge. Nnoitra, however, turned his head. "Let's see if you're even worth fighting!" He stated with a stern look on his face, sending in the números on their way in what would appear to be an easy win; their fracción not too far behind.

Noticing his smirking superior, Grimmjow asked: "You didn't just send them after him to see how he fought, did you?" in a suspicious manner. It didn't take much to see Nnoitra's ulterior motives, that is if you were smart enough to look.

"Nope!" The Quinto answered with a smirk; placing a finger on the ground to analyze the boy's reiatsu.

As the arrancar came towards him, the boy threw his bag to the side before ridding the cloak from his body. A swivel of black, white, red and green came about; the boy sonido-ing so quickly, they could barely see him as he reappeared. Each time he would though, another one of his opponents was sent flying back into the walls of the castle, which was a good distance from where the fight had been taking place.

The fracción skidded to a stop; blood pouring out from their stomachs from how hard the boy had hit them. Said boy was now standing next to his bag; his back to them as he picked it up. His appearance was easier to make out; he was a rather skinny young man, but he was also rather muscular. He wore black, tight pants and a tight green shirt with no sleeves, and they outlined his physique rather nicely. His sword was strapped to his waist; held in a black sheath,and its handle was wrapped dark green cloth. His ends of his ebony hair dangled on his shoulder blades, and his mask fragments consisted of a set of short horns that were pointed towards his back and whose angle of elevation was enough to add a quarter of an inch to his height. On a final note, the boy's skin was so pale, it was almost white.

"Not bad, kid," Nnoitra commented with a wry smirk on his face. "Just," The Quinto sonido-ed next to the child, "not good enough!" He stated, thrusting Santa Teresa at the boy. However...in vain.

A pale hand caught the blade, stopping the attack with ease. An emerald orb met his grey one and before anyone knew it, the child tossed Nnoitra aside as if he were yesterday's trash. The superior Espada caught himself, but was a bit surprised; you had to be strong in order to stop his attack, especially with one hand.

"Is this enough, or must you keep this charade up longer?" The boy asked, turning his body to face them. No one had realized it before, but now that they were getting a better look at him, it didn't take much to see the child's injuries once they noticed how stained clothes were in blood. But that's not what surprised everyone left standing. Messy black hair blew through the wind as a pair of large emerald eyes came into view with green tear lines trailing down his cheeks, black lips lightly touching each other as the boy gave them an emotionless gaze.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow turned their heads to each other; wondering what the hell they were going to do next...

* * *

_**All right! Chapter one is in! I do hope you guys stick around, and I'll try to update again before the end of March. Hope you've enjoyed!**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right! Thanks to everyone who read chapter one! Now, onto the second! ^^**_

* * *

Blood

**Chapter Two**

Nnoitra sat in the infirmary; keeping an eye on the kid while Szayel finished checking over his injuries , and while Grimmjow was getting their superiors. More specifically, he was getting Aizen and Ulquiorra. Their shinigami of a ruler had to be informed on new arrivals as they came, but this was a special case. The Cuatro's reaction at seeing this kid's facial appearance was going to be startling enough, Nnoitra just knew it.

So, as Szayel treated the kid, the taller ebony mulled over the kid's appearance and how much he looked and acted like said Cuatro that would be coming in soon. Next to the injuries, the skin that had a little more color and the strange reiatsu, the kid could easily pass for Ulquiorra's younger brother, and still could for all Nnoitra knew. Still though, someone like Ulquiorra was most likely an only child, so he doubted they were related in that sense. The question on how and where the kid had been all this time were the things keeping his mind occupied, and it made the Quinto frustrated.

Speaking of where the kid had been, Nnoitra began wondering how exactly the kid ended up with them, and with the injuries he had. There were several slashes along the boy's skinny torso, as well as a good amount of cuts on his face and neck. His arms were a bit burned, most likely from blocking one too many cero, and there were also quite a bit of bruising covering the boy from head to toe.

They weren't as bad as they looked. Truth be told, before they brought him in, he looked like he was just one injury away from being torn in two. Although it had proven to be less severe, the blood was still all the kid's, and there was no saving his clothes due to the extensive amount. In truth, the Quinto was trying to find out how the kid could keep his head straight with the amount he lost, knowing from experience that their was a point where one lost so much blood that they became disoriented.

"Coagulation," a stern voice broke through, shifting the stiff and rather unbearable atmosphere that Nnoitra was actually beginning to become accustomed to.

Two heads turned towards the boy, who was presently looking at Nnoitra with a bored expression. "You were shocked to hear that I lost several pints of blood before fighting you; even more so when combining the fact I fought you with ease and I didn't seem disoriented in any shape or form. I was in a battle probably a week prior to today, and that's where most of my injuries came from. On my walk towards the city, my blood began to coagulate or to clot so my wounds could heal properly. Along my way hear, I had faced battle and in defeating the enemy, I reopened my wounds. Said injuries had been in the process of healing before I came here." He explained, simply.

The elder of the two ebonies was stunned for but a brief period before his expression returned to its usual sneer. He was now _very_ positive that the kid was raised by Ulquiorra. Outside the physical traits that made it so very obvious, the kid was silent for the most part, straight to the point whenever he spoke, and whose tone never shifted out of a monotone that Nnoitra felt was always a way to show some "greater" form of superiority and intelligence. Said explanation the child had given him sounded exceedingly close to, if not that, just what Ulquiorra would have said to him in this predicament. It was like Szayel tried to clone him and nearly succeeded, and _that_ sort of creeped him out.

The pink head finally finished with the child, looking down at him with a somewhat-genuine-smile. This was simply a way Szayel showed off his curiosity about given topics, like the one they were currently dealing with. It told Nnoitra that Szayel would be searching for answers, sure enough. After all...that's what the scientist was known for.

Szayel handed the enigmatic child some clothes before pointed to a door. "That's the changing room; the clothes are going to be a little big until we can get your exact measurements, but they'll do for now." He then handed the child a clipboard with about seven or eight pages of paper clipped to it as well as a pen being held on it by a chain. "Fill it out to the best of your ability, and then we'll be able to get living arrangements set up." The child only nodded in acknowledgement before heading into the room and firmly shutting it.

The Octova turned to his superior. "Before you ask...no; I did not try to clone Ulquiorra. I have yet to find anything promising to do it on a low class hollow, let alone a Vasto Lorde. And even if I did, I highly doubt that I'd be able to get him to match him in appearance as well as personality." He explained to Nnoitra before the Quinto could begin his accusations.

"Where did he come from, then?" The Quinto questioned.

The Octova smirked. "The only thing that could possibly tell us are his clothes, and I can tell you by the color of his shirt that he either came out of Soul Society or the World of the Living. That begs the question of his background and why he was there to begin with, which he'll be telling us soon." The scientist explained just as a clutter of steps and muttered voices could be heard.

"I take it you have a viable reason for dragging us all here, Grimmjow."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have bothered requesting it."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Come on, Kaname-chan...he ain't gonna change. Besides, I'm more curious as t' why he wanted Ulqui-chan comin' with us."

"Indeed." Two heads turned just as Ulquiorra spoke up. Aizen, Tousen and Gin were alongside him, of course, as well as Grimmjow leading the way. "What is the point of this, Sexta? New arrivals are sorted out in the throne room, and there is only a need for the presence of one Espada. What could possibly be so important that there have to be four?" The Cuatro questioned, annoyed and a tad bit confused by the motives of Grimmjow's actions (although he didn't show it).

"The kid in the changing room." Nnoitra grumbled out for the blunette, resting his chin on his fist and his elbow on the arm of his chair.

Ulquiorra turned towards the tallest ebony present; one of his rare expressions of astonishment present on his face for a good few moments to come. "A child?" He questioned, a tad bit surprised. The Cuatro expected something ridiculous, but he didn't think the Sexta was capable of such a stupid reason as this.

The ebony gave a firm nod before adding: "Kid's tough, I can give ya that. Came in here injured, beat regular arrancar and busted holes in our fracción as well as negate my attack without breaking a sweat." He explained, getting his superiors to understand why they didn't kick him out or kill him, but obviously not explaining _why_ Ulquiorra _had_ to be there.

Gin, his fox-grim still disturbingly-present on his face, looked at Nnoitra and asked in his usual demeanor: "Ya mean there's another reason why Ulqui-chan's down here, right?"

The three heads nodded and, as if one cue, the child came out of the changing room; the white uniform obviously a bit big on him an the stack of papers filled out. The newcomers stared at him as he shoved the clipboard into Grimmjow's chest before returning to the bed Szayel settled him on and sitting down.

As eyebrows rose in surprise, Grimmjow took a look at the first few lines of the kid's dossier:

_**Name:**__ Jacián Cifer_

_**Gender:**__ Male_

_**Age (physically):**__ 13_

_**Age in Human Years:**__ 13_

_**Reason for coming to Las Noches:**__ It was either here or the desert, so there weren't exactly a variety of options..._

Grimmjow cleared his throat before saying: "He's here because of Jay-kee-ain," to his superiors.

Jacián glared at him. "It's pronounced Hay-see-ahn, not Jay-kee-ain." He stated firmly, refusing to sound agitated.

The Sexta smirked, knowing that he hit a nerve with the kid. He leaned towards the child in his feline-fluent-nature; grinning down on the boy with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Sorry, but I'm just reading what the little paper has written, and your name begins with a 'J' kid." He pointed out in a mocking tone, even pointing to the neatly written cursive that was on the form.

The shortest of the ebonies didn't flinch, nor made any indication that Grimmjow was annoying him further. That did not stop him from making a retort. "Yes, thank you, I know how to spell my name and how it's pronounced. Since it's a Spanish variation of Jason, the 'J' sounds like an 'h,' the little accent on the 'a' gives it the 'uh' sound, and the 'c' is soft, and that means it sounds like an 's.' Please try to improve your literature in the language that you supposedly are supposed to speak fluently."

Grimmjow's turn came with glaring as Szayel fought back snickers and as Nnoitra began laughing at the Sexta alongside Gin. Tousen and Aizen smirked, and for different reasons. Tousen because the child succeeded in showing Grimmjow how stupid he pretended he wasn't; Aizen because witty individuals like Jacián were rare to come by.

Ulquiorra took the paperwork in Grimmjow's hand; reading over the first page and noticing how vague the child was, as well as the surname he claimed they shared. "You claim that I'm related to this child?" He questioned them, sounding slightly alarmed and insulted by the demeanor.

"Well ya gott' admit, Ulqui-chan...he does look a lot like you." Gin said, enjoying the sight before him. It wasn't everyday arrancar with relatives were ever discovered, and when they were, it was even more rare that they ever crossed paths in the huge city. So to say that the drama that was being laid out wasn't exciting would be a lie, since such encounters normally ended with either a warm and welcoming hug or with a loud bang.

"This is preposterous." Ulquiorra stated simply, refusing to believe such a relative who resembled him so closely could even exist.

"I already checked Szayel," Nnoitra spoke up, "the kid ain't a clone; he would have been bragging if he were."

Jacián turned his gaze in the Quinto's direction. "Only a simpleton would think up such a pathetic idea, and regardless of whether or not if your superior knew of any other relatives, you do not have to know your blood relatives and not have them out there. That being said, our relation to each other is irrelevant since you only brought him in here in order to find out how we are related." He stated firmly.

Eyebrows rose again, to which Jacián responded: "You two are a rather predictable lot, and you compared my physical appearance to his immediately and your scientist has been making his curiosity known the entire time he was treating my injuries." He stated firmly, a hint of distaste making its way into his tone.

Szayel looked down on him, smiling casually as he asked: "Whatever do you mean?"

The latter rolled his eyes before responding. "All of the clothes you used to dry off my injuries have traces of my blood, which instead of properly disposing them, you put them in a plastic bag and had one of your...experiments, to carry them off. You placed my clothes in a paper bag and told another one to do the very same thing, and six out of the eight pages on that dossier are meant for me to evaluate my powers, give you my history, as well as any personal information that's on my need-to-know. Of which-you don't."

Albeit stunned for a few moments, Nnoitra moved towards Jacián; lifting him up from underneath the arms and setting him down so he was standing on the bed closest to Ulquiorra, which made them about the same height. The Quinto, after looking between the two for a few minutes, stepped up to the Cuatro, placed a hand on his shoulder and said: "Congratulations...you have a brat in the family."

Needless to say, both of them looked at Nnoitra in a strict manner that told him he was out of line (not that he ever cared). Aizen decided to move, getting a better look at the pair before turning to Ulquiorra. "I must agree with Grimmjow and Nnoitra; our new friend, Jacián looks too much like you in order to not be related to you in some way. That being said Ulquiorra, are you sure you don't have any family that could have brought him into the world?" The lord questioned.

Ulquiorra firmly nodded his head while Jacián's brow rose. "Ulquiorra Cifer?" He questioned towards the Cuatro; surprised at ever hearing the name. Unknown to why the child asked such a simple question, Ulquiorra nodded at him without much of a care. The younger Cifer sighed. "Well, that explains a lot..." Jacián simply stated; hopping off the mattress before returning to the area he was previously residing.

Several heads turned towards him; an unstable air of questioning following suit that soon started to get on the nerves of the most violent Espada present. "And..." Aizen trailed off, taking a few steps towards Jacián before asking the teenager: "Just _what..._do you mean...by that?" in a stern, rather expectant manner that held a dangerous note if left unanswered.

The boy noticed this, paid no mind to it, but answered anyways because they were going to find out by comparing his DNA to the Cuatro's anyway. "Ulquiorra Cifer; it's the given name of my biological father."

* * *

**_AND CLIFFHANGER! So glad I got that finished, and just in the nick of time, too. Do stick around for chapter three, where I will show you the fate of our new friend Jacián. Again, I'll try to update before the end of next month._**

**_Until then, see ya around!_**  
**_~ K. Fang-sama_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here comes the next chapter! Thank you to all who have given me good feedback. Now, let's continue, shall we?**_

* * *

Blood

**Chapter Three**

Ulquiorra was sitting at his black dining room table of the mostly white-walled domain he called his home (his bedroom is a different story). The door to the living room was open, and the light provided from the ceiling lamp was enough for him to see the rough outline of the teenager who claimed to be his child.

He glared at the sleeping form. Jacián had been honest with them from the start, but was proving to be rather secretive. Szayel's DNA tests proved he was telling the truth, but the boy refused to reveal how it was possible for Ulquiorra to have a child when he never had sexual intercourse with a woman at any point in how existence. He remembered what the boy had said, and he despised him every minute for those words...

_To say that the others were surprised at the confirmation that Jacián was related to Ulquiorra would be a falsehood. But to hear that they were father and son? That definitely caught a few people off guard and for a number of reasons. For one, the boy was thirteen in human years and Ulquiorra had remained in the confines of Las Noches for longer than the boy's been alive. Two, Ulquiorra had proven several times through Szayel's physical examinations that he was in, every sense of the word, a virgin. And three (which is what really got to Grimmjow and Nnoitra), it takes two to reproduce. The kid's mother wasn't with him, Ulquiorra claimed he never had sex with a woman, and everyone knew this statement to be fact since Ulquiorra rarely allowed anyone within his personal space (and those bold enough weren't there long)._

_Calming down from his rare expression of shock, Ulquiorra had firmly said: "Impossible." Heads snapping out of their daze, they turned to the Cuatro. "I know how children come into this world and I can assure you, it's impossible for you to be mine, strictly because I've never partaken in it."_

_It was silent for awhile before Jacián spoke again. But when he did, he calmly said: "No need to try blowing sex over my head; I, unfortunately, already know what it means." He got a few chuckles from Gin and the two Espada who brought in before continuing with his explanation. "Secondly, Cifer-san, I never made any indication that I expected you to believe me; especially since I find it highly unlikely that you made a trip to the Material World within the last fifteen years." Ulquiorra nodded in confirmation of this statement, a hard gaze down on the boy. Jacián let out a sigh before reaching for his bag and sword. He opened the dusty carrying case and brought out a contraption of some sort._

_It was a black box with a white handle on top. You could tell by looking at the thing that it was a machine of some type due to the outlines of the circuit boards. There seemed to be a set of locks surrounding the machine, and there were entry ports around it so one could hook it up to something else. "What...is that?" Szayel asked, having never seen the device before, and a bit curious as to why the boy was carrying it around with him._

_Jacián didn't answer immediately. Instead, he crossed his legs on the bed before resting the device on his legs. And then, looking back at them with a serious expression, he answered. "This," he replied, "is a computer;" eyes widened as he continued, "more specifically, it's a data storage unit. Within it are video files that contain the truth behind my existence as well as where I came from, and everything else I'm certain you want to ask me." He finished. "Questions that I will not answer for you." He simply stated._

_"You should," Tousen stated, "in respect to Aizen-sama." Jacián then did something no one there expected-he laughed. He was laughing very hard actually. It was not what the others had expected but it surely got to them. So when Tousen yelled: "Just what is so funny? !" no one was complaining._

_After a few minutes, Jacián's laughter died out. He was still smiling as he wiped his eyes and said: "Sorry, but...I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard." He lowered his hand as he let his smile fall upon them. "It's just funny...you actually think I care about the fact your lord wants the answers out of me, or any of you, for that matter." They glared at him as he let out another snicker. "The means behind my existence and my life, as stated before, are on my need-to-know, and as far as I'm concerned, you lot haven't earned the right to know anything else." He stated firmly, a sly smile on his face._

_Szayel spoke up this time, his confidence brewing from the boy's nature. Jacián was as interesting as he expected him to be, and his will was not going to stop the pink-head from getting the answers he wanted. "Then we'll just take your little computer; it won't be any trouble for me to trick the locks." He stated firmly._

_Jacián didn't falter at the statement. If anything his smile only grew as he picked up the device by the handle. "Alright then. Catch!" The device was tossed and landed into Szayel's hands perfectly. But just as it did, green light emerged from the object, shocking Szayel's being until he dropped the box. Once done, the light emanated around the device; hovering in the air for a few seconds before swiftly returning to Jacián's hands, who was now smirking at the reaction his device gave the scientist. _

_Speaking of, everyone soon found themselves staring at the Octova. His hair was frizzy due to the shock, his clothes had roughed edges and were smoking because of the electrocution. He had a good number of his scratches, but his hands and forearms received the most damage. They were heavily burned to a bright pink, with black charred bits here and there, and not to mention that he had started to bleed profound amounts of blood, shocking the scientist to a great extent. "What was that?" He managed to ask; gritting his teeth at the seething pain._

_Jacián tossed a couple towels in Szayel's direction; a neutral expression returning to his feature as the man tried to stop the bleeding and while looking at him for an answer. "It's a defense mechanism. There's not one person I can trust in any world except myself, so I made sure to protect all of my secrets using a protective seal that ensures that I'm the only one allowed to touch it." He explained simply before adding: "Even if I didn't, there are three handmade locks that have thousands of possibilities in order to unlock one, and the computer as several fire walls, antiviral programs, as well as a sacrifice mechanism that will delete all of the data should anyone try to hack it without the according three passwords."_

_No one blink when the next thing happened. Nnoitra had sonidoed next to Jacián, his Santa Teresa barely a centimeter away from the latter's neck. "Then how about you give it all to us, and in exchange, you get to live." He seethed out. The Quinto had just about had it with the boy, and he wanted to inflict damage on the annoying little brat. Nobody was stopping him, and he was more than willing to kill the kid, so there was no regret in the decision as far as he was concerned._

_Jacián turned his head towards the Quinto, his neck grazing on the blade and causing him to bleed out somewhat. "That may be an effective strategy," he commented, "but killing me won't break the seal. And even if it did, Nnoitra, there isn't anything for me to live for anymore." He stated, receiving shocked stares in response. "Now, knowing this," he drawled out, "do you honestly think that I'm afraid of my death?" And with that, he turned his head back to the direction it was previously in, staring passed everyone in the room. "But if you wish to kill me, I won't stop you; either way, you've got nothing just as I do." He said, closing his eyes and awaiting for the tallest ebony to do something._

_Nnoitra didn't strike the boy, nor made a move to. He analyzed him first, searching for a sign of a bluff somewhere but only saw evidence to prove he meant it. Jacián's back was straight yet relaxed, his breathing was steady and even and his expression was calm. The only thing he could do was wait for the kid to open his eyes and see if there were any signs of relief. So he lifted the sword, stepping back and gazing at the kid's face. Slowly, Jacián's eyes opened, and they expressed emotion for all but a brief moment. But it wasn't relief; it was sorrow. For what, no one knew nor did anyone ask. They just allowed Jacián to recompose himself before continuing on topic._

_"Say Jacián," Gin spoke up, receiving the boy's attention, "if all of this is true, then why are ya showin' us any of this t' begin wit'?" The albino questioned._

_The teen stared at the shinigami for a few moments, contemplating an accurate answer. Then he broke eye contact; letting out a sigh as he lowered his head and closed his eyes once more. "I don't know. Suppose I'm hoping that I can gain something instead, although I highly doubt it." He replied finally; his monotone laced heavily into his voice. It was a hollow feeling that filled the air that most assumed was accumulated from the child for various reasons. The number one reason that a boy his age was acting like this to begin with. _

_After a few minutes in the stiff atmosphere, Grimmjow finally decided to break through. He bit his tongue throughout the ordeal and had gotten excessively frustrated by it. "Then what the hell do you want?" He almost yelled, glaring at the child as he was getting tired of the kid being so damn evasive. _

_The boy lifted his head, a hard gaze set on the blunette before replying: "Nothing you can provide," in a cold, bitter tone that sent a chill down his spine. The teen was something else, Grimmjow gave him that. It didn't take much to know something happened before he came, but that was all he could make out about the child. He was an enigma without the data he held in his possession, and that bothered him. but his reiatsu was...strange, to say the least. He didn't know what it was that made him back down, but Grimmjow didn't think it'd be a good idea to take a chance on the kid without learning more about his fighting skills._

_Aizen had taken notice of Grimmjow's reaction; eyebrows raised slightly at knowing it was difficult to make the feline back down without force. So, throwing on his warm smile, the ruler of Las Noches approached the boy; kneeling so he was at eye level with him. "Now, Jacián," he said, "I know this is personal to you, which is why I'm asking you this: what will it take for you to allow us this knowledge?" He asked, feigning sympathy. He saw opportunity with Jacián; a new advantage. First thing's first, he had to get the child to believe that he was on the latter's side. The situation with this data presenting the best chance there was at that._

_Jacián wasn't a fool though, and he didn't buy Aizen's sympathy. However, he had but one want-no! Not a want, a need. He had one need that he longed for more than anything. However, like with Grimmjow, this need was something Aizen couldn't provide. "You want to know what it'll take?" He questioned the lord, showing only a small hint of interest to let the lord know he had the teen's attention. Aizen nodded firmly at the boy, willing to see what it was the latter wanted out of coming here. A few moments passed-moments that felt like hours pressing on. Jacián kept staring into Aizen's eyes, trying to deter any forms of deception, or signs that he was not truly willing to allow what the boy was thinking about._

_Finding none, Jacián finally answered the brunette. "Fine," he said, "I suppose the right to the information could be earned." Aizen lit up, holding back a smirk. His hand had convinced the boy; now all he had to do was follow through. "But," Jacián broke through, regaining the man's attention, "you're not the one who gets to earn it," he stated, turning his head so he was staring at Ulquiorra. Everyone stared at the ebony for a brief moment until Jacián spoke again. "Cifer-san has to earn my trust, loyalty and respect. Once he is able to do so, I will give you information without complaint or resistance."_

And thus, the living arrangements were made. Ulquiorra was assigned to house Jacián so it'd take less time to earn the boy's quota. He didn't like...any of this. But it was an order Aizen gave him in privacy, and he hasn't failed on orders yet. However, the Cuatro was unwilling to have to deal with his_ son,_ and the latter was highly aware of it. However, the child was stubborn and would not allow for any other person to fill the position he placed on Ulquiorra. And when said Espada asked him why, Jacián simply told him that he wouldn't gain what he was hoping for if it came from any other.

And that...confused the Cuatro. The boy told Aizen and Grimmjow he wouldn't obtain what he wanted from them, and yet Ulquiorra somehow could. Why? What was the difference? He couldn't contemplate what Jacián was hoping to gain from having to spend time with him, but the Cuatro was certainly not letting this go unseen, that was a definite. That decided, the elder Cifer returned to the boy's dossier. He noted that the boy's self-evaluation read that it was "None of their business," as he had written out. He had clearly no interest in telling them much of anything.

Ulquiorra's attention perked up at family history; he did name Ulquiorra as the father, and then there was his mother's given name: Harukiyo Akashi. The name wasn't familiar to Ulquiorra, thus only adding to the fact he had never had an up-and-close personal relationship with anyone. However, he kept reading; noting that Jacián did lay out a brief outline of his past. It was valuable, especially in learning the boy wasn't even raised by his own mother.

**History:** _I was raised by Nakamura Hisoka. She had her own definition of being a parent, and called me Jeremiah when she knew full well my name is Jacián. I went in search for my mother a month before coming here. She and Hisoka began fighting each other, and I saw no means of living with a woman who either couldn't or wouldn't hold up to their responsibilities. I left for Hueco Mundo and followed my instincts from there. I found Las Noches not too long after words, then its ridiculous Sexta and Quinto._

Another name to tie to the boy. Yet he claimed he had nothing when the pair were only arguing with each other? That made very little sense at all. Ulquiorra shook his head, reminding himself how brief the summary was, not to mention utterly vague of any useful information. All he had now were more questions that only the child could answer, and he knew that the teen didn't plan on telling him any day soon. That left him with nothing but a headache and a more sour mood than what he was in earlier.

So, putting the file away, Ulquiorra decided that it was time to retire for the evening. Before he went to exit the dining room and head up the stairs in the hallway outside, the elder Cifer took one last glance at Jacián, staring at the boy as the one question that;s been bugging him for the past few hours buzzed through his head again. "What could that boy possibly expect from me?"

* * *

_**Wow, I didn't expect to finish that quickly...eh, whatever. Chapter four is up next so stay tuned and reviews would also be lovely.**_

_**Ciao for now!**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, Chapter 4 time! ^^**_

* * *

Blood

**Chapter Four**

Morning came in Las Noches; its fake sun rising from the eastern half of the city and providing warmer air. The large windows of the Cuatro's living room provided blinding, which alerted the boy that it was morning. Jacián Cifer, the mysterious son of Ulquiorra Cifer, had been awake for a good few hours, so the morning just made the room too bright for the boy's liking.

Sighing, Jacián made his way upstairs to where the bathroom was. The closest thing to bathing he had gotten in about a week's worth of traveling and fighting was when Szayel cleaned his injuries so that they could be treated. Naturally, the teen didn't feel anywhere close to clean because of this, so he entered the large room; taking a look around before grabbing what he needed.

Like most of the house, the walls of the room was stark white and its tiled floors shined black (as expected from Ulquiorra). The bath mats were a simple green, and the shower curtain had a calligraphy design on it; a dark storm with raindrops that were painted in green. The bathtub was black just as well, not to mention excessively, and its nozzles and shower head were an illustrious silver. There was a shelf that held all of the hair products, and there was a soap dish not too far beneath

Turning his head, Jacián noticed the black bathroom counter that stood next to the toilet. The sink that it was attached to was also silver, and it had an oval-shaped mirror with green-painted metal on the rim hanging on the wall just above it. There was a hairdryer on the counter, surprisingly enough; most likely because Ulquiorra didn't like having wet hair when he left; and then there was the plain brush, as well as a green toothbrush that was in the dispenser. The child wagered that the floss, toothpaste and mouth was stored somewhere in the room so it didn't leave a mess on the counter (as if the hair dryer and brush there didn't).

Turning his head again, the younger Cifer noticed a towel rack near the tub that was vacant, and that at the corner closest to the door was a tall, white cabinet and a laundry basket sitting up against it. Opening the storage unit, Jacián found the towels, toothpaste, mouth wash, and numerous amounts of floss and toothbrushes. _"Clearly, he doesn't risk his hygiene."_ The boy thought dully.

Jacián looked down on the floor of the compartment and saw pairs hakama pants neatly folded and sashes not too far away from them. _"Why does he keep pants in here?"_ The boy questioned as he reached for what he needed: towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, mouthwash, and a new pair of pants and a sash. Hopefully Ulquiorra would drag him to get his measurements done today, because Jacián was quite a few sizes away from reaching his father's size (or the smallest size male clothing, for that matter).

After arranging the objects in a neat fashion for when he got out, Jacián removed the borrowed clothes that had doubled as his pajamas and dropped them into the laundry bin. He then went about removing the bandages Szayel had firmly wrapped him in the day before and threw them out. He had healed overnight because of his abilities, so he no longer required the gauze.

He then turned, deciding to take a hot shower. The time was pushing five in the morning, and Ulquiorra made it clear that he woke up exactly at that time, simply because he wasn't going to let Jacián sleep in. Said teen rolled his eyes at the memory; like that's ever going to happen. The younger Cifer grew up with an early wake up call, and the morning alarm clock was practically drilled into his brain. Even if it weren't, Jacián hadn't been able to sleep past one or two in the morning for awhile now, so it didn't really matter.

As the young teenager stepped into the hot shower and pulled the shower curtain forward, he almost questioned why he didn't inform Ulquiorra about his sleep issues. The thing stopping him was because of the Cuatro himself; he obviously wanted nothing to do with Jacián, and he treated everyone as if they were ants to be squashed on-dogs that had to be disciplined. And that didn't sit right with the teen; it proved to him that the Cuatro was cruel and didn't care for much of anyone's existence. This, no doubt, included himself.

The boy shook his head, trying to get his mind out of the gutter; remembering why he wanted to come here. He had left behind a life that was never really his to begin with, and what he wanted from Ulquiorra was the key in order to finally restart. The ebony man was just one he had to be extremely patient with; no matter how much Jacián wanted to just give up on it.

But he couldn't. If he did that, then that meant ending his own existence, and where that might actually be a relief in some sense of the word, he wanted to do so much; so many things he had only dreamed of doing when he was a child but things that Nakamaru would never allow and things his mother couldn't provide...

Ulquiorra really was his last hope in this; with time, Jacián was hoping to achieve his many desires from the one thing he needed from the male. As selfish as it sounded, the teenage boy just wanted to have meaning back- _"Hold on!"_ His mind intervened, _"What meaning? There wasn't any in my life to begin with. And what little I found disappeared to quickly for me to have any form of meaning, let alone anything at all. That past was a lie from start to finish!"_ He reminded himself. That's why he was testing Ulquiorra; to make sure he had the real thing in his grasp.

So Jacián continued cleaning himself; trying to look ahead on what his new life was going to be like.

* * *

The sound of rushing water stirred the Cuatro Espada from his light, rather restless sleep. Ulquiorra was naturally a light sleeper, but the night before left so many questions buzzing through his head, it took a few hours longer in oreder to get to sleep. Regardless, the ebony knew that it was before his standard wake up call; five in the morning was when the bells rang in order to keep the hollows in the underground caverns under control and not try to break through the main level of the city (as they had done several times before then). The bells sounded once every twelve hours, and they were the alarms that told Ulquiorra when he woke up and when to head to the meeting hall so he could eat at the Espada table (he had to skip last night because he had to show Jacián around).

It didn't take much for Ulquiorra to know that his "son" was awake, and was cleansing himself after not having bathed in about a week. He would have had a problem with the child taking the shower first if not for the fact the boy smelled, and he would have been thrown into the shower if the Cuatro actually had beaten him to it; regardless of the water temperature, or even if the boy was still dressed.

Getting out of the bed of his extremely dark room, Ulquiorra went and grabbed the hanger on his closet door and got changed; he'll live without one shower for the day, as he finished this week's tasks early. Besides, he had to get started on his "assignment," if he could call it that. He had to spend time with a boy he didn't want anything to do with, and he knew that this was going to last an excruciatingly long time; it didn't take much to know that Jacián saw through deception with ease- he had commented on it once they were both alone.

_"Your lord only sees me as he does you," he had said, "Something vital in order to obtain what he aims for; and he thinks that I'll actually go along with it if you pull through this assignment." _

_"What makes you say that?" The Cuatro asked in his monotone; deciding to see what the latter would say for informational sake and the ability to inform his lord in case the boy was averting from his goals._

_Jacián gave him a blunt look. "The only reason he offered anything to me is because he knows I'm strong, and believes I'm stronger because he knows I'm related to you. So, he put you up to this so that he could gain my power once I develop a sense of loyalty towards you; if I do that, anyways." He stated. "You clearly don't want to do this, but Aizen ordered you when you both stepped out into the hallway. And now he's just waiting for me to be grateful towards him for letting me stay here, letting me bond with you, and all other forms of nonsense. I'm not going to hand off my power so easily." He stated._

_Ulquiorra narrowed his gaze as he looked down on the boy. "You mean to say, you've no plans to follow him."_

_The latter shrugged. "Where I can allow it; I can't say no to the guy who owns the place, but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow every order I receive."_

That was their longest conversation. Not that Ulquiorra had an issue with it; he had expected the child to be reluctant with their lord, almost like Grimmjow was. The only difference was that he could make it less obvious than the Sexta. The boy was honest but knew how to keep his secrets, so it wasn't much of an issue if he listened to both their lord and the Cuatro, himself.

Now that he thought about it, why was the boy up earlier than he was; the child was so exhausted, he could barely stand for the tour of the household. So after Ulquiorra pulled out the teen's sleeping arrangements, he had left to make dinner for them only to find the child huddled under the comforter provided and sleeping sound. If not for the bags under his eyes, Ulquiorra would have shook Jacián until he woke. That being said, Ulquiorra didn't expect the boy to be awake until he decided to shake him awake at seven, like he planned the day before. However, that appeared to be unnecessary.

Shrugging off the feeling, Ulquiorra went downstairs in order to make breakfast. Arrancar were all taught how to cook so that they could feed themselves; depending on your rank would depend on what you were expected to make. Naturally, the higher you were in rank, the better the food got, so being an Espada allowed for many options. Jacián was a different story, though. He didn't have a rank of any kind, which classified him as the average arrancar. And they had a simple diet that fed them with ease.

So, Ulquiorra began cooking. He made himself an omelet while he made Jacián the standard arrancar nutrition meal; a package of gray powder that mixed with water in order to make an oatmeal-like, gray substance that had a strange smell, but not one Ulquiorra cared for. He placed the breakfast down in their serving dishes (he had a white plate, Jacián a white bowl), and set them on the table. He placed a spoon in Jacián's bowl before grabbing a fork, sitting down and eating his breakfast.

Said boy came down the stairs and made his way into the dining room; a towel around his neck, and a pair of Ulquiorra's hakama on. They looked at each other as a greeting, before Ulquiorra went back to his meal. It didn't take much for Jacián to notice that Ulquiorra had made them two different meals, but upon looking at the gray substance in the bowl, he was forced to ask: "What is that, exactly?"

"Nutritional meal," Ulquiorra responded tersely, remembering the title Szayel put on the packet. "All average arrancar are meant to eat it, and since you have no classification, it's your meal as well." If the elder Cifer had been looking at his son, he would have realized that the boy's eyes were wide, and he seemed insulted by the reply as well as the inconsideration; Nakamaru knew better than to make two different meals for people at the same table. It was proper etiquette, not to mention a waste making two separate meals.

One of her few lessons that Jacián still stood with.

"Eat, Trash." Ulquiorra ordered; his meal finished and his expectant eyes on Jacián. He went to the trouble of cooking for the boy, he wasn't going to hear any complaints, he already had enough to handle.

Jacián stood where he was for a few moments; his eyes not breaking contact with Ulquiorra. This was not a way to earn anything from the boy, Jacián thought that the Cuatro was smart enough to know that. Clearly though, he didn't; either that or he refused to give the boy any form of respect after yesterday, which was to be expected. He knew that the latter wasn't happy, and questioning him wasn't going to make life easy.

So, deciding to throw his biological father a bone, Jacián sat down in front of his food without any further comment. Content he was understood, Ulquiorra went to wash the dishes. His son then reached for his spoon; lifting it up and noticing that the...food was rather sticky and that it clung so much that when Jacián lifted it, not only did it leave a gooey trail back into the bowl, but said object lifted with it.

How he was supposed to eat this, he didn't know.

All the while, Ulquiorra had gone over what the day was going to be like. He was going to bring Jacián to their seamstress, have his measurements, and then he was going to drop him off with Szayel so he could get things to build the boy's medical profile. Then they were going to train, and Jacián was going to be with him in silence until it was time for the boy to return to the Cuatro's domain when dinner came around (said meal he had was going to be his three courses).

Jacián had heard him through his battle for his spoon, and he had enough already. It was just after five, the Cuatro had been awake for less than an hour and the latter already wanted him to shove it. He took a deep breath before he finally got his spoon and placed his food into his mouth. Instantly, he responded to the vulgar taste in his mouth the way any average boy would have. He spat it out.

The ebony teen spat his breakfast back into the bowl it came from before grabbing a napkin from the table and getting the rest of the goop out of his mouth. Ulquiorra's head had turned at the sound the teen made, and said: "Finish your meal," while placing both hands into his pocket.

The latter looked at him with his own stern gaze as he stood back up. "You're crazy if you think I'm eating this; it's not even edible, whatever _it_ is meant to be."

"It a nutritional substance made for weaker arrancar such as yourself."

Jacián just crossed him arms; the expression not fading. "The substance part I believe, but _nutritional?_ I can't even tell if this is supposed to be a soup, a paste, or some other weird concoction you just feed the others because you don't care for them. And I highly doubt there are much if any nutrients in it." He stated, raising his voice.

"It doesn't matter. You will finish eating, or I'll shove the food down your throat."

Jacián stood his ground; glaring at the Cuatro as he said in the calmest voice he could muster: "Go ahead and try it!" And just like that, all hell broke loose.

Ulquiorra responded to Jacián's words automatically as they came out; forcing the on his back, holding him to the table by the neck and shoving the spoonful of "food" he had just spat out back into his mouth. However, the latter was not as weak as Ulquiorra would have liked to believe, as he easily snapped the man's wrist in getting him to release him.

Spitting the glob onto the table, Jacián quickly grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulder and banged his head on the table; causing it to break from under him. Our Cuatro, with his forehead bleeding, caught the boy as he was about to run; the latter kicking and punching in every way he could, causing Ulquiorra to release him once more.

Having had enough, Ulquiorra kicked the boy to the floor and intended on getting this done, one way or another. However, a few seconds after the boy landed, Ulquiorra had found his face in the child's bowl. Jacián's aim had always been lucky, and in this case, it left Ulquiorra trying to pull the goo away from his eyes so he could see. Taking his chance, Jacián swiftly sonidoed out of the latter's domain before he could see clearly.

And the boy ran; he ran to the deserts outside and stopped at one of the usual training grounds. He put his bare back against the white wall and let himself slide to the floor. Okay...not what he was expecting in the morning. At the very least, Jacián thought that the Cuatro would be a bit smarter and try to be hospitable towards him, but that clearly wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_"Is it so much to ask for a meal that, at the very least, **tastes** like food?"_ He questioned, finding the predicament quite ridiculous considering the two were arguing over something as simple as food. A simple necessity that could have easily been provided, but because he wasn't classified as strong, he didn't deserve it? It was so damn stupid, it wasn't funny! If Ulquiorra was expecting any form of _respect_ anytime soon, then he could forget it.

Sighing to himself, Jacián began staring at the ground; he had too little sleep in order to think about this for all too long, and he would have loved to just sleep this problem away. But with his sleep patterns and Ulquiorra's memory, this wasn't going to go without a lecture, and Jacián was likely going to have to deal with the male physically if he was mad like he thought he was.

A shadow hung over him; by who, he didn't know. All he did was look up with a neutral expression as he asked: "May I help you?" And so suddenly, two tan hands held him up on the wall in tight, firm grip settling on both of his arms.

* * *

Yes! Another chapter! Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed! Let's hope I can get another in before the end of the month. Reviews would help with that-just saying! ^^

Ciao for now!  
~ K. Fang-sama


	5. Chapter 5

_**All right, let's continue, shall we?**_

* * *

Blood

**Chapter Five**

Hot water hit Ulquiorra's body at a rapid pace; the ebony focusing all of his scrubbing effort on removing what was meant to be Jacián's breakfast from his face and eyes; he barely made his way into the bathroom and was lucky to not bump into anything until he got there. The murky, goo-like substance had clung to the Cuatro's face so well, he was just able to remove his fingers from his face.

As the gray "food" hit the ground of the bathtub, Ulquiorra began thinking of ways of punishing the boy for doing such a thing. The food was gross and sticky, fine, but his actions weren't going to come without consequences. The next meal that came, the elder Cifer was going to be sure to strap the child to a chair and shove it down his throat.

Another splat on the floor of the tub irked at the male. The meal was coming off faster with the running water, but it was letting up a lot slower than he had hoped. Regardless, all he could do was finish his shower and go find out where his "son" went. The boy was hiding his reiatsu, so he'd have to start his search the old-fashioned way.

* * *

Jacián stood in the tailor room; the seamstress taking his measurements in utter silence while trying to avoid eye contact with the Espada in the corner of the room. Grimmjow stood there; his arms crossed and a hard gaze sent in the teen's direction. The Sexta didn't find much reason to trust the latter, even less knowing he was Ulquiorra's son. However, after finding the kid hiding out in the training fields, he couldn't help but feel a small piece of pity for the kid.

The kid was staying with Ulquiorra so that Aizen could gain a new warrior, that was a bad enough fate that the kid practically signed up for. On that note, it was the kid's fault for having to put up with the Cuatro. However, Ulquiorra was a pain in the ass to deal with, so to hear that he wasn't exactly welcomed wasn't surprising; to hear he was treated like shit was, though.

Ulquiorra was meant to _earn_ trust, loyalty and respect from the kid, and breakfast was more than enough to tell the Sexta that his superior was going about it all wrong. If you want to earn these things from other people, you typically treat them more kindly. That being said, the panther couldn't blame the kid for any of his reactions that morning; in fact, he supported them. Hence the reason why he was doing what Ulquiorra was meant to be doing.

The seamstress finished what she was doing before taking the boy aside and talking about how he preferred his wardrobe. While she was doing this, Grimmjow began thinking ahead to their next stop; Szayel was bound to tell everyone that he showed up instead of Ulquiorra, which meant that he had to come up with viable reasons to give his superiors. Nnoitra would be persistent, Ulquiorra would insist he never do it again, and Aizen would expect a real reason, and pity wasn't an acceptable one. Taking to the fact that the boy was outside and Ulquiorra was probably busy getting rid of the goop on his face, the Sexta settled for taking care of it since his superior wasn't able to. Aizen wouldn't buy it, true, but it was better than the real reason and it was the one the brunette would expect.

Jacián changed into the smallest of men's clothing available (since it was the best available), and they left in silence. The teenager honestly felt...a little grateful towards the Sexta. The man looked like he wanted to punch him from what happened yesterday, yet was considerate enough to take it easy on him because of the fight he had with his biological father not even minutes before they met up. It made him feel a little bit better than when he first arrived, let alone when he met the Cuatro. Pity or no pity, it was better than what he was receiving.

Now that he thought about Grimmjow..."What were you doing out there?" He questioned him in a calm, softer tone; this was respect being earned, at least a little. That being said, he didn't see the point in being an ass towards Ulquiorra's subordinate, regardless of the Cuatro's opinion of him. Right now he was proving more pleasurable company, the boy could admit.

The Sexta looked down at him with a perked brow; not bothering with asking since the kid read people just as well as Ulquiorra did. "No offense, but you don't seem like the type of person who'd wake up before nine am. What were you doing out there so early in the morning?" Jacián asked again, his eyes softening slightly as he made eye contact with the elder male.

Grimmjow, to say the least, was a bit surprised to see this. Just yesterday, the kid seemed like one of the most annoying pieces of shit he had ever had to deal with-almost worse than Ulquiorra or Aizen. The shorty was like an emotional time bomb; an enigma of varying affections that almost made him seem bipolar. From emotionless to hysterical, to cocky, to mournful, and then back to the strict, professional, emotionless tone he seemed to naturally carry, that didn't fail in getting on his nerves (as if that was a hard thing to do).

But he had to admit, he did like the kid for varying reasons. First of all, he wasn't an idiot lap dog like Ulquiorra; Jacián may act like the Cuatro most of the time, but he knew what Aizen was and he didn't fall for the act the latter put up all the time. Then there was the fact that he was undoubtedly strong, and he was very witty to boot, which never failed to crack him up (unless he was the one being mocked, of course). And finally, they agreed about the ranking system. True, being strong gave you power, but it doesn't mean that it earns the respect of associates of any kind. From your coworkers to your family members, that was the way life was. And the kid understood it. He gave Ulquiorra leg room at breakfast for the courtesy of being somewhat polite, but everything that happened afterword was a load of bullshit. Real food wasn't much to ask for; it was actually very reasonable.

Smirking slightly, Grimmjow supposed he shouldn't be considering this as a surprise; respect comes from both ends of the spectrum, and it was clear the kid was thankful for it. "I nap during the day at different periods, so I don't sleep regular hours. I typically wake up at around four and start training out near where you showed up. And trust me, you were the last person I expected to see in the morning, Hayce." He told the latter.

Truly, Jacián wasn't a fan of nicknames, but this one he didn't mind. Grimmjow liked messing with people, so it was to be expected at some point. So, giving the latter a small smile, he said: "Thanks Grimm." The blue-head nodded once; putting on his annoyed expression as they entered Szayel's laboratory.

It was no surprise to either that the scientist was shocked to see the two together and was questioning it, thoroughly. Jacián didn't have an idea on what to tell the Octova, and honestly, he didn't even want to be in the room. But, a medical profile was necessary, so there was really no escaping the pink-head, or his god damn questions.

The Sexta quickly got annoyed, which was clearly obvious by the expression on his face. However, Grimmjow refrained from telling the man off; stating as calmly as he could that Ulquiorra was...preoccupied with something else, and that he was taking care of things since the latter couldn't. A lie, obviously, but Szayel didn't get the chance to question it because Grimmjow then ordered him to start working on Jacián's medical files so they could leave.

And he did; blood and urinal samples were taken as well as an MRI, an x-ray, cat scan, everything Szayel could use to build the medical background and more. Szayel had asked him about several points in his past concerning sickness, allergies, as well as other traumas and such. According to Jacián, he had never been sick and he didn't have any allergies. He did inform the scientist that he got headaches frequently and that he has suffered head trauma quite a few times during his few years of living. As one could expect, this only led to more scans than either of the two visitors wanted.

After a few hours, the pair were released from Szayel's company. Grimmjow informed the scientist that if Ulquiorra came by to tell him that the Cuatro could pick up his son at the blue-head's home before showing the kid to his place. Because of being a lower rank, the housing differed for all of them. Grimmjow had a penthouse-style household with a blue, green, and turquoise coloring the walls, and it was definitely a lot brighter than Ulquiorra's manor.

He was led to the kitchen where Grimmjow got out a few pans before looking at his enemy's son; a friendly smirk on his face, and his features seeming more laid back than when they first met. "How about brunch, Hayce? I'm no five-star chef, but I can make fish that ought 'a make your taste buds pop." He offered the latter, knowing the boy would want something real to eat.

Jacián nodded eagerly; a look of excitement and delight showing slightly passed his large green orbs.


End file.
